


【布罗利x悟吉塔】愿打愿挨　[龙珠电影:布罗利]

by G32425543



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sexual Inexperience
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G32425543/pseuds/G32425543
Summary: 布罗利和悟吉塔的第一次有个很好的开始但却以一方发狂的受伤结果结束。如果还能有第二次的话应该就不会重蹈覆辙。
Relationships: Broly/Gogeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	【布罗利x悟吉塔】愿打愿挨　[龙珠电影:布罗利]

前言：DBL抽不到悟吉塔，然后去刷了电影布罗利，一边看一边脑补了肉本【。

背景&原作：虽然是布罗利攻但全程是悟吉塔主导，战力设定和电影一样布罗利连超蓝悟吉塔的手指头都碰不到，但传超（据说新设定叫超一全功率，随便什么吧这可是篇肉）力量上可以碾压超赛并拥有无限增长的潜力，悟吉塔融合了贝吉塔的战士战斗思维、经验和悟空的武道家技巧，是新人格。融合的时间限制让它见鬼去吧这可是篇肉。空贝的戏份让我吃了。本篇设定没有这俩。

waring：R18，肉肉的。忠犬攻，欺负布罗利，想想电影ED悟吉塔干了啥。疼痛，有rape提及。有我的恶趣味。想起什么再加。

正文：  
布罗利很紧张，也很懊悔，他在刚刚跟悟吉塔的对练中表现很不好，有些畏首畏尾，又有点心猿意马。黑发悟吉塔的攻击他能看得很清楚，但却没有用自己压倒性的力量进行压制，好像这样做就会良心不安，他也不敢正视悟吉塔的眼睛，亏心亏得只敢防守不敢进攻。但这好像激怒了对方，悟吉塔虽然没变身超级赛亚人气势上却杀气腾腾，布罗利天生的敏感神经让他好几次都警觉地想要使出全力，又在拳头即将触碰到对方裸露在衣服外的身体时缩了回来。直到悟吉塔抓住破绽打乱他的平衡一个飞踢加几处要害的攻击把他打进岩石全身都卸了力气，布罗利头朝下倒着从烟尘中瞥见悟吉塔有点生气又嫌弃的眼神，他非常后悔，后悔上次见面对悟吉塔做的事情，也后悔刚刚没有使出全力，悟吉塔难得找他一次，他如果不能陪对方好好修炼，不是就一点用处都没有了吗。  
想到这里他赶紧从石堆里爬出来，三两下把尘土拍干净，飞到高处他们休息的一个小山洞，悟吉塔正站在那里。布罗利不敢靠的太近，他好像逐渐学会了如何用距离来体现尊重。“悟吉塔酱对不起，”他控制着声音能够被听到又不至于太吵，这其实也有点难，因为万帕星的上空风一直很大。“我下次不会走神了，我们……再打一次。”他们才刚刚开始战斗，布罗利觉得对方还是能够原谅他愿意在接下来很长的时间里进行一场激烈的修炼的。  
“走神？”悟吉塔不赞同地转头看向布罗利，“什么样的走神让你的拳头拐弯只打空气？如果你不能发挥全力我来这里也没什么意义。”  
“别，别……”布罗利的慌乱立刻席卷了他整个身体，四肢都紧张得不知道放哪，这种毫不掩饰的情绪表达让悟吉塔非常确信如果不把症结排除对方绝对没法跟他好好修炼。“你在怕什么？我是随便会受伤的吗？”  
“不，不，不是……”布罗利磕磕绊绊的否认，本能告诉他此刻应该说实话不该隐瞒，但他一想到那些画面就全身发烫不知道从哪说起，悟吉塔看着他等着回答，如果再不说话就要失去机会了，布罗利急的出了汗，再犹豫下去就机会就越来越远了。他决定不再做自己不擅长的事，把一切摊开了说。于是下定决心看向悟吉塔，“我……我上次趁悟吉塔酱信……信任我的时候我……趁人之危，让悟吉塔酱流了好多血……”  
“……”悟吉塔有些无语，布罗利看起来是个粗犷的赛亚人，没想到他对这件事介意到连一对一训练都会下不了手，早知道这么麻烦他上次就不会放开让布罗利上他了，不过说到底悟吉塔自己也有点心虚，他在对方磨磨蹭蹭扩张的时候言语刺激了一下布罗利，谁想到这个单纯的家伙立刻血液上涌变成超赛失去理智地用力捅进他身体，那时候自己已经全身瘫软没有办法制止对方，无论怎么喊布罗利都听不到只是用他变得越来越粗越来越硬的下半身捅进还没扩张好的下面，布罗利射了三次以后在半软不硬的期间才清醒过来，那时红色的血迹在地上拖了很长，而且还在一点点的向外渗。“我不是说过不要放在心上了吗？”悟吉塔那次虽然受了伤但还不至于怎么样，几天就恢复过来了，“你在地球发飙的时候还不是我把你揍醒的，这点小失误就让你对我的实力产生动摇了？”  
“不是的！”这次布罗利回答的又快又坚决，“我不能原谅自己，悟吉塔酱信任我，给我机会，我却搞砸了，每次我在出拳的时候都会怀疑自己，也许爸爸给我戴上颈圈是对的……我总是搞砸……”  
“你这个人怎么这么麻烦啊。”悟吉塔觉得头疼，他毫不留情的打断他，“只是一个小失误被你钻了空子，但结果总归还是可以承受的，我说过你的失控是可以通过训练改善的……”  
“那，悟吉塔酱我们再做一次上次做的事，来训练我不再失控吧。”发现把自己的想法说出来就不会再焦躁的布罗利决定顺从身体的本意，“当然不是那些让你受伤的，是像前面那样慢慢的开始……”  
悟吉塔愣了一下，他上次和布罗利的体验糟透了，这次他并没打算再和对方搞上，至少在打斗气氛达到一定热烈程度之前是这样，不过被对方提出来，他转念一想刚刚那点热身运动完全不尽兴，反正没法和对方尽情打斗，这样也许也不错。  
想到这里悟吉塔勾起嘴角，挑衅的笑容犹如每次他遇到中意的对手，“也好啊，来看看你不失控的话想做些什么。”

两人走进山洞悟吉塔让布罗利躺好，随后坐在他的腿上把布罗利的裤子解开露出已经有点半硬的下半身，“现在由我主导，如果你发狂了我也可以打醒你。”悟吉塔握住布罗利的分身，开始慢慢按揉。“我不会发狂的。”布罗利小声反驳，希望可以挽回自己上次因为感觉太好就肆意妄为造成的不好影响。其实他对于自己发狂的部分已经没什么印象了，他只记得自己抱着悟吉塔舔着他的脖子和身体，对方喘息的热气在他耳边拍打，他顾不上自己硬的发胀的下半身，努力用指节扩张悟吉塔，帮他揉弄前面的分身，让他感觉好一点就能听到一些好听的声音。想到这里布罗利觉得自己的分身更硬挺了，悟吉塔的手掌很有力，节奏也不错，但是要是能自己动就更好了，不过他不敢提要求，悟吉塔让他不要动他就尽量不动。他目不转睛地盯着悟吉塔的脸，游刃有余又带着挑衅的表情，让布罗利想起他们战斗时候爽快的过招，对方的每次攻击都不能掉以轻心，强大的冲击稍不注意就会让自己露出破绽，对方的胳膊和腿绝对要看紧，聚气的时候那些肌肉会紧紧收缩，撞过来不做防守可招架不住。想到这些，布罗利的目光开始在悟吉塔的胸口和腹部停留，一件马甲根本遮不住这些地方，刚刚的打斗让这些地方的皮肤渗出了一层薄汗，亮闪闪的好想舔，他吞了一下口水，被悟吉塔握着的分身弹了一下渗出一些透明的液体。   
“唔？已经有反应了，”悟吉塔把那些在整个茎身上涂开，借着滑滑的液体在沟槽和顶端按揉，布罗利的手开始无处安放，抓挠起背后的岩石和身下的床单。“悟吉塔酱，我……这个。”布罗利突然想起了什么，从裤子里摸出一个瓶子递给悟吉塔，“是润滑液……”  
“润滑液？你怎么会有这个？”悟吉塔有点惊讶，之前连手冲都没做过的布罗利上哪搞来的这种城市生活用品，“是……替代品，用可以找到的东西做的……”布罗利脸涨得红红的，他希望他的悟吉塔酱可以在过程中更舒适一些。  
“哦——？”悟吉塔拉长了声音，拧开瓶子把润滑液倒在布罗利的分身上，“我可不用你这种不知道从哪搞来的东西，而且……”悟吉塔分开腿跨坐在布罗利的腿上，一只手继续揉搓布罗利，另一只手拉住腰带的一头用嘴叼住，然后拉住腰带的另一头把扣松开，缠在悟吉塔精壮紧致腰上的布条便一圈圈地松开脱落，他拉扯着裤子露出人鱼线和内裤的边沿，把一条腿从裤子和内裤里扯出来，直接往自己的身体里送了一节手指，“我根本就不需要润滑液。”  
布罗利被悟吉塔这一套动作看呆了，现在悟吉塔也露出半硬的分身坐在他腿上，一只手插在他的分身应该进去的地方进行着扩张，另一只手还在帮他舒缓欲望，布罗利觉得脸部充血头顶都在冒热气，能看到这样的悟吉塔酱真是太好了，但是越发觉得下半身涨得好难过，好想自己动，用悟吉塔的手也可以啊只要自己能动。  
虽说这样想着，布罗利还是克制着自己，克制自己他在戴着放电颈圈的时候已经做得很好了，他应该对自己有自信。  
“嗯——现在你这上面全是润滑液，不能进来哦。”悟吉塔的声音好像在很远的地方，布罗利只觉得脑袋晕晕的，“洗、洗掉就好了……”他顺手抄起地上装水的瓶子，那是随万能胶囊屋带来的珍贵水源，没关系，没有水自己也可以找到可以喝的东西，要赶快洗干净……他顺着悟吉塔的手法倒出水来，认真要清洗干净上面的润滑剂，即使凉凉的触感让自己热情的分身有些不适，他不想被悟吉塔嫌弃。  
悟吉塔见状也认真清洗干净，他只当是布罗利想要尽快进入他身体才顺从他任性的要求，不过没有润滑剂当真没办法就这样插入的，悟吉塔把手指从自己身体里拿出来，两只手上下夹击要让布罗利缴械。布罗利双手挣扎的动作变得剧烈起来，他知道悟吉塔想要他射，悟吉塔想要的他一定要给，而且这并不难，只要想想上次悟吉塔在他只用手指戳刺里面的时候就发出了急促的气音，每次舔过他腋下的皮肤他都会轻轻抖动身体……就……  
“呃啊啊啊！！”布罗利一点也不想控制，他在悟吉塔的拇指擦过冠状沟和小孔的时候射了出来，只要想到这是悟吉塔能够打出足以让他都受伤的气弹，危险的手指按在他下身的小孔上，他就感到肾上腺素飙升，恐怕想控制住也有点困难。  
“咦？布罗利，你射的东西颜色这么浅吗。”当布罗利感到自己的魂魄回到身体时，努力想要听懂悟吉塔说了一句挺长的话，“是不是现在会自己打了？”当他看清的时候悟吉塔的脸离他很近，“你自己搞了多少次？昨天？嗯？”  
“我……每天，”布罗利依旧老实回答，“昨天也……”  
“这样不行，所以你今天才不想和我打架。”悟吉塔残忍地回答，“自己不要搞。”  
“是……悟吉酱。”布罗利认真的答应着，这会很难，尤其是想到悟吉塔，会非常难忍受。但是如果是悟吉塔要他做的他一定努力照办。  
“好了，那么接下来……”悟吉塔抬高自己的腰，扶着布罗利再次硬挺的分身慢慢坐下去。布罗利跟着屏住了呼吸，感受着自己的头部慢慢钻进悟吉塔紧紧的穴中，仿佛披荆斩棘的顶开楔入，那一瞬间悟吉塔的气息不太稳，轻哼一声随即用力坐了下去，布罗利差点没绷住，好在悟吉塔此时停下了动作，给了两个人缓和的时间。  
好舒服啊，布罗利整个身体仿佛置身温暖的水中，他的茎身被紧紧包裹住，哪怕一丝丝的动作都会带给他曼妙丝滑的体验，还没等他多体验一下此时的平静，悟吉塔的腿已经紧紧地夹住他的腰，大开大合的挺动起来，悟吉塔知道自己的敏感点距离外口很近，所以他努力让布罗利刺得很深，拔出来的时候不让头部碰到自己的敏感点就快速的刺回去，他要尽量保持自己的清醒，虽然不知道能硬撑到什么时候，但上次的意外决不能再发生。  
布罗利觉得自己要压制不住自己了，他已经开始不能控制的向上挺动腰，悟吉塔的双手压制着他的肩膀，他好想反击把他制住夺回控制权，但他知道现在不能这样，不能打断悟吉塔的节奏，布罗利开始拉扯身上的紧身衣，好热又好紧，他还想摸悟吉塔，想抚摸他的腰，好想摸，那里现在紧绷着肌肉上下震动着，带着自己的柱头摩擦着他的甬道，要发狂了，要忍不住了……就在布罗利已经控制不住双手要干点什么的时候，悟吉塔动作慢了下来，手离开了布罗利的肩膀撑在了床上。布罗利无处安放的双手赶紧把自己的紧身衣脱了下来，幸好还可以脱衣服不然他真的要做些别的不好的事了。但是接下来这双手要干点什么才行？  
悟吉塔突然趴在他胸口的动作解救了快要爆炸的布罗利，就算悟吉塔努力绕开了自己的敏感点，但因为布罗利的下身越来越粗而他的内部越来越柔软，即便柱头没有碰到他的敏感点，来回拉扯的动作也刺激到了那里，几次之后悟吉塔就无法保持恒定的挺腰速度了，只能趴在布罗利身上调整呼吸。  
布罗利扶着悟吉塔的肩膀帮他调整重心，悟吉塔努力保持着布罗利分身在他身体里不要动的姿势，全身的肌肉都紧绷着，但却不能帮助柔软的内部抵御外来的侵入，布罗利看到汗水浸湿了悟吉塔的头发，顺着黑色的发丝慢慢滴到他的胸口，他眼眶有点红红的，目光也少了几分嘲讽，仿佛带着……求助的意味。  
这幅景象让布罗利觉得自己下半身跳了两下，而悟吉塔趴在自己手臂上挡住了眼睛，布罗利慢慢直起上半身把悟吉塔放到床上，他看到悟吉塔裸露的那条大腿不停颤动着，腹部的肌肉崩得紧紧的，而内部的软肉也是紧紧咬住自己，他在紧张，意识到这点的布罗利俯下身亲吻着他的脖子安慰，悟吉塔咬住嘴唇把脸挡得更严了。布罗利不强迫他看他，慢慢舔舐悟吉塔的上半身，两只手分别抓着他的大腿固定住，一边还穿着裤子，好碍事。布罗利想摸着他的皮肤，像另一边一样，还在紧张的大腿充满力量又不停颤抖，虽说如此，布罗利是绝对不敢动手去脱悟吉塔的衣服的。就像他上半身也套着一片薄薄的布片，在他舔弄悟吉塔的乳头和侧腰时就特别碍事，但他也不敢把他脱掉，这么过分的事情他不敢做，万一这紧绷的肌肉警觉起来爆发出原本的实力，布罗利知道自己搞不来。  
布罗利开始挺腰以后事情就渐渐不受控制了，他每次都要挺到最深处，然后全部拔出来再用力的撞进去，悟吉塔的呻吟声在鼻腔里闪烁，布罗利总想听到更多但又不敢用蛮力，这次和上次不一样，他根本不想射，要忍住，多忍一下，仿佛进入了时间的无限循环中，让他清醒过来的恰好是想射的欲望，他模模糊糊记得悟吉塔好像说过他射出的东西颜色好浅，悟吉酱是不是不喜欢……想到这里布罗利一个机灵把下身从悟吉塔身体里抽了出来，然后射在了悟吉塔的大腿上，与此同时悟吉塔也轻声“啊”地叫了一声，这句布罗利之前没听过，撩得他下身马上又半硬了起来。  
布罗利低头看了一下悟吉塔，他还是固执地捂着脸，但是身体肌肉都放松了下来，腹部多了一滩白色浓稠的液体，他和布罗利几乎是同时射了出来。布罗利凑近了那摊液体，伸出舌头舔过悟吉塔的腹肌，已经不再紧绷的肌肉不同于刚才的坚如磐石，现在软软的弹性很好，他像着了魔一样把悟吉塔射出来的东西都舔掉了，好像有点理解对方为什么不让他自己打出来。  
布罗利躺在悟吉塔身边轻轻抱住他，看着自己又精神起来的分身和对方已经软下去的分身，思考着应该还是可以再来一轮吧。

END.

后记：好像没有脑的时候好吃……不过还是比较满意的，可以当做冻肉储备起来，至少可以喂饱我自己，哈哈。

ps：我能抽到超蓝悟吉吗妈耶


End file.
